


angel eyes

by iinamorata



Category: Good Morning Call (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:36:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21886795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iinamorata/pseuds/iinamorata
Summary: His eyes whisper promises, declarations of love and grandeur.His grin says, this is a trap.
Relationships: Natsume Shu/Yoshikawa Nao
Kudos: 15





	angel eyes

**Author's Note:**

> back on my bullshit

Natsume comes around one day, flirty and casual and a little too forceful, and kisses her until she loses herself.

Then there's the problem- Uehara is her boyfriend.

(Thing is, Uehara never should've been the problem. Natsume should've been the problem, but she'd always been so painfully oblivious when it came to things like this).

The kiss is an accident. Or at least Natsume explains it as such when Uehara steps in. She is inclined to believe him, except-

_Who can wrap their fingers around someone's neck, drag them down, and kiss them so hard they can't breathe, on accident?_

She tries her best to avoid him after that, after she wakes up day after day still tasting him in her mouth, still comparing her kisses with Uehara to her kisses with him.

But Uehara and Natsume strike up a friendship quick, and easy, and she's suspicious.

Natsume is decidedly bad news.

And still- _still-_ she watches him fuss after his sister, smiling and caring and fond, and her heart lurches unexpectedly. She _yearns_. She looks at the way he is with his sister and she thinks about how she's always wanted a family, how she's always wanted children, and a husband that would care for their child like- like Natsume was caring for his sister.

He turns to look at her, and she feels nauseous. 

That night, she makes Uehara promise her he won't let her go. 

(He doesn't. All she does is ask and all he does is refuse. And bitterly, she thinks this one he will end up regretting).

She doesn't believe in coincidences. When she gets the new job at the cute antique store she was always too intimidated to walk into, and Natsume is there, she is convinced he is somehow behind it all.

Somewhere, behind her chest, her heart says _Fate,_ and her cheeks burn.

Despite Natsume, it is easy for her to fall in love with her new job. And then the music box comes out, she hears about the proposal, and she _knows_ taking this job wasn't a mistake.

(She is wrong though, of course, like she is about many things).

The box gets returned, and something ugly swirls in her stomach. Something like guilt, something like disbelief. All her romantic dreams shatter in a matter of moments, and she retreats into herself in shame, at the fact that she'd pushed so hard, so eagerly, for a love that might not exist after all.

Natsume had tried to shelter her from it all, but in the end she is left feeling worse. Because he had tried so hard, for her, and she had wanted so bad to kiss him and keep him close. And she knows she shouldn't, she knows she can't, and she's faintly aware that he knows all of this too.

("Uehara," She whispers, late at night, "kiss me?"

All she gets is a chaste, feather light peck on her lips.

She falls asleep disappointed, and sad, and wonders just how much longer it'll take before she gives up and runs to Natsume's all too willing arms).

It all comes to a head when she and Natsume are cast in the play.

It is a mistake.

(She doesn't tell Uehara, tells Natsume they'll practise in her apartment. That too, is a mistake).

They stumble through the entire script, all the way to the end, when he tells her this is where they kiss. 

She looks down at the script, eyes a little wide, then up at him again. 

His eyes whisper promises, declarations of love and grandeur.

His grin says _this is a trap._

It is clear to her she has lost this fight now, so she gives up. She lets him step forward and press his lips gently against hers, and surrenders.

(Uehara is next door, unaware that at that moment his girlfriend is being stolen from right under his nose).


End file.
